Hotaru no Hikari
by Haru-LaLa-Chan
Summary: ¿Prometes no dejarme nunca?– sonrío, Lo Prometo – murmuro a su oído. Soltó su mano y se fue. Con una sonrisa en el rostro derramo una lágrima, limpio esa lagrima salada y giro su vista hacia el hermoso horizonte y un flash capturo la imagen de esa escena


_Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, la actualización de mis otros fics siguen en pie por lo que solo pido paciencia, aun así creo que muchos la han tenido conmigo xD._

_Espero les guste este pequeño drama, no se cuantos capítulos me lleve pero eso si serán pocos._

_Sin más y dedicado a todos los fans SasuSaku les dejo esta historia._

_**Atte. Hikari-Ruki-Chan**_

_**Hotaru no Hikari**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_¿Prometes no dejarme nunca? – sonrío_

_Lo Prometo – murmuro a su oído_

_Soltó su mano y se fue_

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro derramo una lágrima la chica, limpio esa lagrima salada y giro su vista hacia el hermoso horizonte, el viento hizo danzar sus cabellos y un flash capturo la imagen de esa escena._

_De ese hermoso ángel_

* * *

Capitulo 1: "Spring Forever"

En la gran ciudad de Tokio, Japón; donde el caos de una mañana de jornadas se hacia presente para todas las personas que iban y venían por las calles, donde niños y jóvenes se dirigían a sus respectivas instituciones, donde amas de casas salían a hacer las compras para que en sus respectivos hogares cuando todo este caos terminara toda la familia se reuniera a comer algo delicioso y así seguir con sus vidas tranquilamente.

Monótonamente todo esto era cosa de todos los días.

Monótonamente esto veía la chica de los cabellos rosas desde el último piso desde su ventana

Monótonamente en su cómodo y mullido sillón con una taza de café.

Monótonamente desde el último piso del gran hotel "Spring Forever".

Monótonamente triste ella lo deseaba…

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·

Un flamante Camaro 2010 amarillo aparco en la majestuosa entrada del "Spring Forever", inmediatamente un ballet parking se acerco a tomar las llaves que le ofrecían de aquel auto para poder estacionarlo, este tomo las llaves entusiasmado el auto a leguas se podía notar que era completamente nuevo y así gustoso cumplió con su trabajo.

El portero, un hombre viejo dio los buenos días e invito a aquella persona a entrar a aquel hotel.

Una chica de cabellos castaños terminaba de atender una llamada de la recepción cuando vio quien se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba, una sonrisa surco su rostro y con esa misma sonrisa saludo.

Una rubia de largos cabellos llevaba suelta su melena, ella comúnmente siempre portaba una coleta alta, el sencillo vestido celeste que contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos bailaba al compás de sus pasos y su indiscutible sonrisa iluminaba todo el hall, el aura que en ese momento desprendía era de completo positivismo.

- Hola Ino, veo que tienes un muy buen día hoy, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- menciono la castaña ante la mencionada

Su nombre, Ino Yamanaka de 22 años, hija de Inoichi Yamanaka y Megure Kureda ambos empresarios y dueños de hoteles ecológicos instalados en varias partes de Japón y como debía de suponerse la rubia Yamanaka heredaría esa sana idea por eso es una de las diseñadoras de moda ecológicas más reconocidas en Japón.

- Tenten, ¡han aceptado mi proyecto en el club! ¡No puedo ser más feliz!- expreso la despampanante rubia

Tenten Liaxing es gerente del hotel zona centro "Spring Forever" y una de las mejores amigas de Ino, ella es originaria de China y a pesar de su corta edad para ser gerente es muy habilidosa para ese puesto. Es una chica de cabellos y ojo castaños, muy alegre y servicial, nadie como ella.

Ino y Tenten eran una de las tantas miembros del reconocido club para damas "Pleasure Tokio" donde las mujeres más poderosas de Tokio movían todo tipo de eventos para promover la cultura, el orden y los valores.

- ¡Felicidades Ino! Sabia que ibas a convencer a ese montón de vejestorio –río- bueno excepto por Tsunade-sama y Mikoto-sama ellas están al pro de las ideas de la juventud- dijo muy galante de su comentario la castaña

- Si, mira la carta la recibí hoy en la mañana e inmediatamente vine a mostrártela, obvio como miembro del club tenias que saberlo

Tenten recibió aquel dichoso documento y leyó detenidamente cada línea que ahí estaba plasmado, Ino tenía en mente un evento para recaudar fondos a favor del cuidado de zonas verdes y la replantación de estas ayudando a que la tala de árboles disminuya y la natalidad de estos siga creciendo cuidando así a muchas especies tanto animales como vegetales, sus ojos iban y venían en cada renglón ensanchando su sonrisa hasta que de pronto desvaneció

- Y que dices Tenten ¿vas a felicitarme?- dijo con un tono triunfal la rubia

Este evento consistía en postular un listado de chicas jóvenes, atractivas y solteras para subastarlas por un día, prácticamente una cita, en las cuales los caballeros pagarían más por la chica que les llamara la atención. La lista de las bellas jóvenes era la siguiente:

Ino Yamanaka (22) [Diseñadora de Modas]

Karin Stone (23) [Abogada]

Hinata Hyuuga (21) [Diseñadora de Interiores]

Temari no Sabaku (23) [Empresaria]

Hanabi Hyuuga (18) [Estudiante de Artes y Gimnasta Olimpica]

Midori Kagayake (20) [Estudiante de Medicina]

Sakura Haruno (21)* [Modelo]

- Cantaste victoria antes de la ceremonia, por todos los cielos Ino ¿leíste las letras pequeñas? Sakura no es parte del club y conociéndola no va a aceptar, sabes lo que piensa ella de todo esto- dijo un poco decepcionada la castaña

El asterisco en el nombre de Sakura significaba eso, ella no era un miembro del club y conociendo a las señoras esas del comité selectivo querían a Sakura dentro del club desde hace mucho tiempo, teniendo en manos a la modelo más reconocida en Tokio y en el mundo y por sobretodo la única heredera Haruno ahora dueña del hotel "Spring Forever" dentro del club, este seria más influyente

- Claro que si – dijo sin perder la emoción con la cual había pisado aquel hotel y la morena solo se dedico a arquear una ceja por la duda, la rubia no decía nada y eso le estaba incomodando – la cláusula pide a una nueva integrante en el club ¿cierto?- la castaña asintió- ahora regreso, por esa otra cosa vine al hotel – dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia, de repente regresó – ¿Me prestas las llaves de la habitación 458?- la morena inmediatamente entendió todo y gustosa le entrego las llaves

- Suerte – alentó la castaña, soltó un suspiro tan solo desaparecer la rubia al parecer con Ino tan metida en ese proyecto si lograría su cometido, por suerte de ella que no fue propuesta por que sino su prometido Neji se pondría muy eufórico, aunque la sola idea también la divertía, dejo la idea un lado y prosiguió con su trabajo de gerente del hotel

El hotel "Spring Forever", hotel ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, uno de los hoteles más lujosos, bellos y clásicos que en esta ciudad se encontraba, su nombre hacia galantería de lo que ahí se encontraba, adornando sus exteriores un bello jardín con muchas especies de flores exóticas, fuentes de aspectos naturales y unos muros que separaban la vida caótica de la ciudad con este pedacito de paraíso encontrado en el centro de la ciudad.

El enorme hall del hotel estaba decorado con piezas de arte de muchos artistas del Japón antiguo, sus enormes paredes blancas formaban un círculo alrededor de este al igual que su piso blanco de mármol que brillaba como cristal dando paso a los lados de este al llegar al centro dos majestuosas escaleras que en su unión daba con la dirección de distintos recintos del hotel.

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·

Una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches se paseaba por un extenso jardín de una gran mansión, paso a paso su vestido de seda blanco se movía con ella, su aspecto era muy angelical, su cabello contrastaba con el color de su piel y sus ojos resaltaban un brillo muy especial en ese entonces, miraba por todos lados buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, sonrió y se dirigió a aquella persona.

- Hola hijo ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- dijo la señora a un joven de iguales cabellos azabaches, era el mismísimo retrato de su madre, pero convertido en hombre, un hombre alto y de buena complexión, su cabello caía por los lados y su indiscutible peinado alborotado le daba un toque de rebeldía pero para los que lo conocían no era mejor etiquetarlo antes de tratarlo; acababa de cerrar un libro y se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto bajo un cerezo que le proporcionaba sombra

- Si mamá, ¿de que se trata?- dijo con un toque de duda en el tono de su voz

- Sasuke, hoy hay una ceremonia importante en el club al que asisto, las jóvenes han preparado lo de hoy - sonrío la señora y el chico sabia a donde se dirigía todo ello por lo que sin querer hizo una mueca de desgano- vamos Sasuke, tu padre no esta y no tengo con quien ir, acompáñame será divertido, además hoy le daremos la bienvenida a una chica muy simpática, aunque en si no la eh visto pero me han contado muy buenas cosas de ella- dijo lo ultimo con una mano en la barbilla

El chico en si era un imán para las mujeres, y al ir a entregarse así nada más como en una jaula lleno de leonas hambrientas podría salir malparado, rechazaría sutilmente la idea de su madre.

- Mamá sin ofender pero a ti todas las chicas que asisten a ese club son simpáticas, a mi sinceramente me dan miedo es como si nunca maduraran, son chismosas, se creen lo más perfecto del mundo y cosas por el estilo- dijo con un tono que no ofendía para nada sino como un simple comentario

- Ese comentario machista es el mismo que el de tu padre ¿Por qué será?, en fin Sasuke no ofendas cosas que no conoces, te prometo que si alguien se atreve a querer acosarte conocerá la otra cara de Mikoto Uchiha- sonrió- por cierto ahora que recuerdo la chica se llama Sakura la heredera del señor Haruno… ¿Qué dices Sasuke me acompañaras?

Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre se quedo pensando un momento.

- Si mama- murmuro mientras se dejaba caer sobre el tronco del cerezo, Mikoto sonrió nuevamente y dio un beso en la frente a su hijo

- ¿Qué lees?- pregunto al ver el libro que sostenía

- Ah… es sobre economía, ahora que entrare a trabajar a la empresa de mi padre me esforzare para poder ayudarlo en todo

- Hijo eres toda una ternura- acaricio uno de los pómulos del chico- espero que encuentres una mujer que sepa apreciar lo buen hombre que puedes a llegar ser, claro, la mujer indicada será aquella que pueda ver a ese hombre tras las murallas que pones ante las personas y tu verdadero yo

- Si mamá- sonrío apenado pero también agradecido por lo dulce que podía ser su madre, tal ese comentario pensó en solo una persona, esa persona que desde hace mucho tiempo había robado sus pensamientos y su corazón aunque nunca hubiera cruzado palabras con ella.

La señora Mikoto se fue por donde llego, claro con una gran sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, Sasuke por su parte abrió nuevamente el libro y de ahí se escapo una fotografía. El azabache lo cogio y lo observo por largo rato, en esa fotografía se observaba a una alegre chica de largos cabellos rosas observando el vacío del atardecer con sus orbes verdosos.

- - Sakura, por fin te podré conocer personalmente- musito

Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y Mikoto Uchiha propietarios de las empresas de acciones Uchiha. Egresado de la escuela empresarial más famosa de Tokio se había enamorado a primera vista hace mucho tiempo, solo la había visto una vez cuando obtuvo la foto de ella, su chica de cabellos rosas.

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto se acercaba al teléfono mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía, marco y espero.

Del otro lado de la línea

- Consultorio de la doctora Yamamoto, ¿Quién habla? – menciono una dulce voz

- Buenos días Shizune, soy yo Mikoto, ¿Se encuentra Tsunade en su oficina?- respondió la señora azabacha

- Buenos días Mikoto-sama, ahora la conecto a su oficina – dijo Shizune y en un pitido del teléfono se escucho otra voz

- Estaba esperando tu llamada Mikoto ¿Lo convenciste? – dijo Tsunade

- No fue un trabajo difícil Tsunade, tan solo mencione de quien se trataba mi hijo cambio de opinión, me siento tan feliz nunca en mi vida había visto la faceta de Sasuke como chico enamorado – menciono emocionadamente la señora Uchiha al recordar como en su habitación mientras dormía el sostenía la foto de la chica pelirosa

- Perfecto, esperemos que Ino pueda convencer a Sakura de ir, hoy tengo algo muy importante que decirle a la chica, hoy recibí una carta y es muy importante que le diga a ella sobre el contenido de este.- dijo Tsunade seria

- Yo también espero eso- musito Mikoto

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·

En el último piso del hotel "Spring Forever" una rubia de apellido Yamanaka mareaba con sus ideas locas a su querida amiga de la habitación 458, la dueña de los cabellos rosas.

- No – se escucho de la pelirosa inundando la habitación como un eco

Sakura una chica muy hermosa, dulce y sobre todo inteligente era modelo y heredera del hotel "Spring Forever", sus orbes verdes, su piel de porcelana, su larga, sedosa y brillante melena rosa la hacían única, una muñeca en vida.

- Vamos Sakura este proyecto lo eh estado peleando por mucho tiempo, se que no te gusta asistir a este tipo de clubes por que piensas que las mujeres se la pasan haciendo chismes y todo eso, ¿Acaso crees que yo soy así?- dijo la rubia por lo cual Sakura puso su cara mas sarcástica- bueno tal vez lo sea un poquito, pero el punto aquí es que vas a ayudarme a hacer algo altruista, vamos Saku dime que si- rogó como ultimo apoyo

- Lo siento Ino, se que si entro a ese tipo de club ya no me dejaran salir, sabes muy bien que además de eso no me gusta compartir mucho con ese tipo de gente que al parecer lo que más les interesa es tu cuenta bancaria para asimilar tu amistad- dijo un poco triste la pelirosa por un mal recuerdo que vivió hace poco

- Vamos Saku- alentó la rubia en un abrazo, ese tipo de recuerdos mal ganaban a su amiga- prometo que si alguien quiere aprovecharse de ti lo mandare al mismísimo infierno y pues yo puedo poner miles de excusas para que no asistas a mas reuniones excepto a la de hoy y obvio a lo del evento que es lo más importante, solo serán esos únicos días- dijo tomándole las manos

- ¿Prometes no dejarme sola?- dijo la pelirosa

- ¿Entonces eso es un si?- sonrío ampliamente la rubia y la pelirosa le contesto de igual forma

La rubia y se dirigió a la salida del departamento dejando a una aturdida Sakura en el centro de la sala, ¿a que se debía ese comportamiento?, ni ella misma lo sabia

Por cierto Saku te pasare a recoger a las seis de la tarde, el evento será aquí en el salón externo de tu hotel, hoy me toca vestirte para eso trabajo, tienes suerte de ser mi amiga- y sonriendo la rubia se fue.

Tal vez si lo sabia y sabia muy bien que Ino se emocionaba cuando de vestirla se trataba. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, tal vez esa seria una larga noche.

La pelirosa tomo nuevamente su taza de café que había dejado en la mesita de estar cuando la rubia Yamanaka hizo aparición en su apartamento sin previo aviso. Se dirigió a su cuarto y ahí en la cama se encontraba una caja, la chica en pasos demasiados pesados se acerco abrió la dichosa caja y quedo observando su interior. De ella saco una fotografía. La cara de la pelirosa denotaba furia y tristeza, en esa fotografía se encontraba sonriente su padre, la persona que más amo en el mundo entero pero que difícilmente lo dejo ir a un lugar en donde ella no podría verlo más, pero también estaba el, tan sonriente, tan brillante, tan hipócrita, como lo odiaba, pero más odiaba no poder odiarlo, la abandono, la hirió, la enamoro…

La enamoro con esa gran sonrisa y esos ojos azules que la fotografía en su esplendor plasmo…

Sin querer siempre derramaba sus lagrimas tan solo verlo.

Aun seguía herida después de 3 años

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·

Estados Unidos, Nueva York.

En un amplio departamento ubicado en uno de los edificios de esta ciudad, un rubio hacia sus maletas, su cara denotaba melancolía y felicidad.

- Naruto ¿por que esa cara larga?- se escucho una voz varonil detrás de el, el rubio volteo y en el marco de la puerta un chico alto pelinegro y sonriente se burlaba de su estado de animo

- Konohamaru, nunca lo entenderías, a pesar de tener ya tus dieciocho años y diciendo ser un hombre, sigues siendo un crío- se burlo el rubio de igual manera

- Vamos Naruto al menos déjame disfrutarlo, de igual manera mi tío Minato dice que te apures el vuelo saldrá ya- dijo y se fue pero sin antes volvió asomar su cabeza por la puerta- y mas vale que te apures no sabes cuanto me costo convencer a mi tío Asuma para que firmara mi permiso en la universidad, ¡eh soñado con ir a Tokio toda mi vida!- finalizo y se fue el chico emocionado

- Igual yo- musito con una sonrisa el rubio, metió una pequeña caja y cerro su maleta

º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.· º·._.·

- Kushina, amor ¿ya esta todo listo?- dijo un sonriente rubio que cargaba unas maletas a un auto

- Listo, querido, ¿ya le dijiste a Jiraiya-sama que nos reserve unos cuartos en el hotel?- dijo una señora pelirroja muy linda y sonriente

- ¿Hablan del "Spring Forever"?- tercio otra voz

- Hola hijo, y si, ya sabes que para ir a Tokio ese va a ser nuestro lugar predilecto- comento Kushina sonriente terminando se subir su ultima maleta con ayuda de su esposo Minato

- Tíos y Naruto, ¿Ya podemos irnos? Me estoy muriendo de la emoción, siento que mi corazón se esta deteniendo- dramatizaba el chico pelinegro listo ya para el viaje desde su asiento- ¡oh no llegaremos dos minutos tarde para el vuelo!

- Ya Konohamaru, esta todo listo- hablo Minato

Feliz el chico sonrío mas, la familia subió al auto, Naruto volvió a suspirar y con eso el viaje de la familia Uzumaki hacia Tokio, Japón, comenzó.

* * *

_Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio_

_Espero sus reviews  
_


End file.
